


Out of the Blue

by Azek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Azek, Drama, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, ruth baulding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Coruscanti merchant receives an unexpected visitor- or two. Vignette. - Author Summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96461) by ruth baulding. 



Here's the[ link to the podfic](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/Out%20of%20the%20Blue.mp3). Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
